Back In My Arms
by rymilu
Summary: After Kasumi leaves Ayane, she comes back and all is forgiven. One-shot. Girl and girl. The characters will be out of character and please don't hate. It's my first fanfic involving girl and girl. AyanexKasumixHitomi


**Back in My Arms**

**A/N This one's for my favorite fanfic writer, Goth Albino Angel. Love ya, gowl!**

I walked to the spot where I lost Kasumi. My heart sank lower as it began to hurt; my teeth clenched; fist at my sides. In the spot where I had been possessed by Genra, the traitor. This was the spot where I lost Kasumi to that horrid and stupid Hitomi. I closed her eyes and remembered.

**Memory:**

_Kasumi and I were kissing passionately and discarding off each other's clothes. Being a bit more dominant and more of the boy, I got onto of her and began sucking on he breasts like a baby before flicking them. The moaning sounds that escaped her lips made me get even wetter and hot. I moved down to her core, never taking my lips of hers. I reached her wet folds and, just to be a tease, I blew some of my hot breath on them. I felt her squirm and chuckled to myself. I fingered her slick, wet and tasty hole as I licked and sucked and flicked at her clit; thinking she had enough, I stuck my tongue in her and began licking her sweet and tasty juices. She began to hump my face and push it closer to her. I chuckled and the vibration caused the younger girl and my half sister to start screaming for mercy; screaming that she was on edge and needed more. It was music to my ears; hearing her say she wanted more. I let her alone for a bit and she moaned in frustration. I got my dildo and put in her as she slowly humped it. Her thrust to my dildo and mouth became faster and harder as she reached her climax. Juices poured into my mouth and I licked and sucked it all; not leaving a drop behind. Now it was my turn. She flipped me and began having her way with my, except she got an even bigger dildo in her head. My eyes got as big as saucers as I took it all in. I began humping the fake dick as she sucked on my breasts. I was pretty sure my moans could be heard all over the village and the one next to that one. I reached all the way to the edge and she licked my juices off her face; moaning while at it. I heard the calling of Hitomi come closer and her gasp as she looked at me and Kasumi entangled in each other's arms; clits and hips rubbing against one another. We both came and Kasumi got up quickly. Cum dripping down her legs. I stood up; the hot and wet stuff called cum traveling down my legs. Kasumi got a hold of the fleeing Hitomi and she kissed her. I stood there; awestruck, horny and confused. Kasumi turned and gave me a sad, small smile before she got her clothes and left with Hitomi._

**End of memory**

That had been the end of Kasumi and me. And the next day, Hayate's wedding got canceled and I was at my room; crying my eyes out. My heart was broken and nothing could fix it. But now, as I stand in the middle of the cherry blossom forest, I know I don't miss her. Or that's what I tell myself. With a sigh, I leave. The sound of her beautiful laughing giggle mock my ears; her beautiful and majestic scent in my nostrils, getting me wet. Her touch a phantom and something that I crave. For the rest of the day I trained nonstop and, when I got in my room, I quickly showered. I crawled into my bed; exhausted. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a quick tap in my window. I sat up as I grabbed my dagger. Kasumi stood out in the moonlight. She was even more beautiful than I remembered. Something was wrong, I knew. Tears streamed down her face and I quickly put my dagger away as I put a hand on her back and led her in.

Once inside, she let herself cry and I hugged her tight; never wanting to let go. When she was calm, she explained to me what Hitomi made her do. Hitomi made Kasumi prostitute herself for the other girls and have hard core overrated _stuff_. Painful hard core _stuff_. Another sob erupted from her lips and I gave her a light squeeze to let her known I was with her. As more words came out of her mouth, the angrier I got. When I stood up, she begged me not to kill Hitomi. I relented, seeing the pain in her eyes. Her eyes began to droop and I let her to the bed. She crawled in and fell asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and as I began to sleep, I heard the faint, "I love you, Ayane" that left her lips. A smile tugged at my lips and my anger towards Hitomi disappeared. And only one thing matter: she was back in my arms.

**This is my first girl and girl smutty fanfic. Well, obviously Hitomi is Hayate's girlfriend. I don't care what ya'll think. Hope you liked it though. Laters! ~rymilu**


End file.
